The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom
by Silver Arctic Wolf
Summary: The kids of Celestial Being are looked after by their foster mother, but their quirks might prove to be too much for the careless and absent-minded Miss Sumeragi. Lockon is a top student and athlete, Tieria has a master plan to become the most popular kid in school, Allelujah ends up a truant for all his efforts at being helpful, and Setsuna just wants to watch SD Gundam!
1. The Celestial Being Foster Home

_This story is a parody of Gundam 00 wherein the characters are children going to school. Gundam 00 is my favorite Gundam series; Thus, despite the goofy characterizations, I don't mean any disrespect to the series. So, firstly, you might be wondering why this is labeled as a sitcom. It's mostly just because I envision it as a sitcom and it takes some inspiration from all those cookie-cutter school sitcoms, rather than it being structured as one. In the original story, there were some audience cues (example: Lockon enters the room and the audience cheers), but since they only appeared at the very beginning and then were dropped, and since they didn't add much to the story and were kind of annoying, I opted to remove them all. A forewarning to readers: this story contains some alcohol references._

 **The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom**

At dawn inside a little house, in a living room canvased in junk mail, pages torn from magazines, and a few odd beer cans, Setsuna F. Seiei was glued to the television, watching a program about super-deformed humanoid robots saving the day: _SD Gundam_. Sitting on the floor beside him, atop a pamphlet of coupons for the local grocery store, was Feldt Grace, who was also watching the show, albeit with a more subdued reaction and glazed eyes. On the couch behind the two was Tieria Erde, who had a laptop on the arm of the couch and was typing out computer code for a project. Allelujah Haptism was in the kitchen, humming a merry tune while preparing everyone's lunches for school.

After a short, auspicious moment, a door to a back hallway opened, and into the room walked Lockon Stratos, a sly grin on his lips. He walked into the living room and in a chipper tone said, "Come on you two, that's enough television. We're going to be late to school."

Feldt reached over to the couch and collected her backpack, all whilst keeping her puppy eyes trained on Lockon, but Setsuna remained where he sat, his gaze torn between Lockon and _SD Gundam_.

"Captain Gundam…" Setsuna protested, pointing at the television.

Tieria raised his palm in the air and donned a conceited grin. "Just let the two robots watch their robot show. Someday someone will program their malleable child brains and they'll end up working for a questionable organization."

Lockon shrugged and sarcastically said, "Won't we all?"

"Not me," said Tieria. An evil grin spread across his lips as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "Soon, I will become an elevated being, a true and gifted innovator, and then all the insects beneath me will at last recognize my superiority, and they'll bow down and do my bidding!"

"Uh… okay." Lockon frowned and scratched the back of his head. He turned his attention back to the other two. "Come on. I'll drive us all to school in my brand new Dynames."

"Oooh…" Feldt said as she envisioned the shiny green car Lockon had gotten last week.

"Not so fast, mister!" Miss Sumeragi, the children's foster mother, burst into the room. Judging by the dark rings under her eyes, she hadn't gotten much sleep, possibly due to a hangover, and therefore was probably in a bad mood. "We haven't paid for the insurance on that thing yet! You can't go around driving it!"

"Aw, shucks!" Lockon said.

"I'll take you in the Nadleeh instead," Miss Sumeragi suggested.

Tieria slammed his computer shut and abruptly stood. "No! It's far too soon to reveal it to the school! The plan will be ruined!" The vehicle was ordinarily a bulky van, but underneath the removable outer layer was a much sleeker car. Keeping this convertible car under wraps was a key part of a plan Tieria had devised, but unfortunately Miss Sumeragi had gotten into an accident last week that had wrecked the outer layer.

Miss Sumeragi was in no mood for his nonsense. "Too bad, buster! That's the way it's got to be!"

Tieria clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Then he closed his eyes and went into sulk-mode. To cheer him up, Lockon put a hand on Tieria's shoulder and said, "You don't need a plan to be popular at school. Just be yourself."

"Tieria Erde," Setsuna said in agreement.

Feldt nodded at Tieria.

"Ridiculous! Do you fools have any idea how hard I've worked on this plan? And now I'll have to get to Veda at the computer lab to reconfigure it! Who knows if it can even be salvaged!" said Tieria, not cheered at all. Tieria chopped the air with his hand. "This is just absurd!"

Miss Sumeragi waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just get in the car."

Setsuna, Feldt, Lockon, and a sulking Tieria loaded into the Nadleeh. Miss Sumeragi drove them to the school, revealing the Nadleeh to all the students who weren't so down in the Monday blues that they could spare a glance at the vehicle, thus ruining Tieria's plan.

But before that, ten minutes after they left, Allelujah came out of the kitchen with a stack of pancakes. "Breakfast is done!" He looked around and saw that the living room was empty. It only took him a few seconds to size up the situation. "Oh no! They left without their lunches!" He grabbed the stack of boxed lunches and ran out onto the streets in a vain attempt to catch the Nadleeh before it had gotten too far. "Marie!" he wailed, having forgotten that Marie was no longer a part of their foster family, having been adopted by Sergei Smirnov a month earlier. With the lunches stacked in his arms, he began the long trek to the school from Celestial Being's suburban home.

At the school, Setsuna hopped out of the Nadleeh and Miss Sumeragi floored it out of there before he could even shut the door behind him. Another student arrived at the same time and stopped in front of Setsuna.

"Oh, hi Setsuna!" he said.

"Saji Crossroad," Setsuna said.

"You remembered my name!" Saji said, a huge grin on his face. They went through this every day, but they were actually best friends, or so Saji thought anyway.

"Listen, Setsuna, I have a favor to ask, okay? I'll tell you after school."

"Saji Crossroad," Setsuna said again in an inflectionless tone, without even looking at the other boy. He strolled by Saji and headed to class.

In class, Setsuna sat in the far left back corner of the class, where the teacher couldn't see him. On this day, he pulled out his Gundam Exia model kit and began constructing it, which was very distracting to his neighbor, Christina Sierra.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing that during class!" Christina whispered.

Setsuna ignored her.

"Oh no, Setsuna! The teacher is coming this way! You're going to get busted!"

Their teacher was a yellow-haired man who wore a mask that covered most of his face. He was called Mr. Bushido by everyone, though they weren't sure if that was his real name, and he was subbing for their regular teacher, Mr. Katagiri. With a stern look, he strolled over to Christina's desk. "Excuse me, Miss Sierra, but do you think chatting with your friends back here is more important than my lecture on the Theory of Possibility?" The Theory of Possibility wasn't on the curriculum set out by Mr. Katagiri, but Mr. Bushido had a special substitute license that permitted him to teach whatever and however he wanted.

"What?" Christina gaped. "But Setsuna was…" She glanced over at Setsuna's desk and saw that the Gundam model kit was safely stashed away in his desk. Setsuna gave her a bored look.

Mr. Bushido tapped his razor-sharp ruler against Christina's desk, snapping her attention back to him. "Next time, it's detention," Mr. Bushido said. He strolled back to the front of the classroom to continue his instruction.

Christina buried her head under her arms. "Why me? Can you believe this, Feldt?"

Feldt, sitting beside her, shushed Christina because she was listening to the lecture. Mr. Bushido had gotten to the Mega Hyper Particle Cannons and it was fascinating stuff.

Christina sat up and tried to listen, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Setsuna playing with his model kit again. Christina let out a big sigh.

At lunchtime, Lockon got worried when he saw Setsuna, tray in hand, standing just outside the lunch line. Setsuna stood there for a full five minutes without moving. Lockon sighed. "Come on, sit with me," he said. They found an empty table and sat down.

Tieria watched Lockon with a sly grin. "According to Veda's calculations, Lockon is the most popular guy in school. If I sit next to him, my popularity is sure to go up. Then I can move on to the second phase of the plan." So Tieria plopped down next to Lockon.

Christina, walking with Feldt at her side, also noticed Setsuna and Lockon. "Hey, Feldt, you know Lockon, right?"

Feldt nodded.

"He's so cool! Would he let us sit with him?"

"Yes. No problem"

"Great!"

The two of them went to Lockon's table, but as soon as they got there, Lockon stood up. "Whoops! I forgot I have to talk with Coach!" He dashed away.

It was too late for Christina and Feldt to retreat, though, so they took their seats at the table. Christina got the worst spot at the table: right between Feldt and Setsuna, and across from Tieria. Silence descended around the table as the three people around Christina focused on their lunches. Tieria, Setsuna, and Feldt did not even look at each other, and their indifferent silence and glazed and unfriendly eyes created an atmosphere of extreme tension. All Christina could do was keep her head down and nibble a roll. Things got even more awkward when everyone else finished their lunches and just stared blankly into space. The silence drove Christina to tears. "Why am I stuck here with these weird people?" she wondered.

"Marie!" a voice rang through the lunchroom, thankfully breaking through the silence at Christina's table and giving them all a commotion to stare at. The commotion was Allelujah, and he was rushing over to them with all their boxed lunches in tow. Huffing, he stopped at the table and said, "You all forgot your-" When he saw everyone's school trays, he grew pale. "You… you prefer school lunches? After all the work I put into these…" Allelujah sniffed and sniveled. "Fine. But Marie would never betray me like this!"

He spun on his heels, but was stopped by Setsuna. "Allelujah Haptism," Setsuna said. He held his hand out for the second lunch since he was still hungry. Allelujah just hurled all the boxes except for one across the table, then dashed away.

After the incident, Tieria glanced around the lunchroom. His lip curled into a snarl. He thought, "Curse that Lockon Stratos, abandoning me like this when I needed his popularity for the plan!" He balled up his hand and then slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Ahh!" yelped Christina, shocked by Tieria's sudden action. Her roll fell from her hands and rolled across the floor.

On the other end of the lunchroom, Allelujah reached the table of the A-Laws, where he found Marie Parfacy. "Marie!" Allelujah cried out, embarrassing her in front of Louise Halevy and her adopted brother Andrei Smirnov.

Marie's cheeks burned red. With a horrible, angry mien, she stood to face Allelujah and yelled, "I told you not to call me that! I'm Soma Peries!" Her adopted father had given her the new name, strangely forgoing to give her his last name and opting for Peries instead. Soma Peries loved the name her new father had given her and she had cut all ties with her old one, aside from enjoying the occasional parfait. She grit her teeth and then added, "And anyway, where have you been all day? You missed the first four periods!"

Allelujah scratched the back of his head. "Well, Miss Sumeragi forgot me, so I had to run all the way to school."

"Well, well, well: truant again, Mr. Haptism." From around the corner that marked the entrance to the lunchroom walked Principal Alejandro Corner. He had a condescending smile on his lips. "I suppose I'll have to see you in my office to dole out your punishment. It's a very serious offense, you know."

Allelujah gaped at the principal. "B-but…"

"What's going on?" asked Vice Principal Ribbons Almark as he strolled into the cafeteria after the principal.

"Ah, perfect. Take care of this delinquent, would you Ribbons?" Principal Corner waved his hand. "I have better things to do."

Vice Principal Ribbons scowled at Principal Corner as he walked down the hallway. Ribbons folded his arms behind his back and followed after him.

"Sir?" Allelujah said.

"Don't worry about it," Ribbons said, waving his arm dismissively.

"B-but the principal said…"

"Oh, he won't be principal for much longer," the vice principal said in an ominous tone.

With the crisis averted, Allelujah let out a relieved sigh, then headed back to the A-Laws' table, where he found Saji Crossroad telling a joke: "So, my sister was at the crosswalk, just standing there and not letting me pass, so I said, 'Kin-you-cross-road?'. Get it? Because that's her name: Kinue Crossroad!" No one laughed at the very lame pun, but they did laugh when Allelujah handed Soma the lunch he had made.

An indignant Soma Peries stood, slammed down her arms on the table, and cried out, "I'm a super soldier!" By this, she meant that she was a member of the school's ROTC, just as the rest of the A-Laws were. "So stop coming here and embarrassing me!" Her cheeks burned an even brighter shade of red now.

"But, Marie!" Allelujah said.

"I'm Soma Peries!" She stormed off to the bathroom and hid in there for the remainder of the lunch period.

"Marie!" Allelujah cried out. He sobbed uncontrollably for the rest of the lunch period and kept crying and sniveling for the rest of the school day.

Back at the table the other members of Celestial Being were at, Lockon had finally returned and taken his seat next to Tieria. He grinned when he saw Christina. "Oh, did Setsuna finally make a friend?"

"Gundam," Setsuna said as he shook his head.

"She's my friend," Feldt said.

"Oh, so Feldt made a friend. That's good, too." He patted Feldt on the head. The petting made Feldt smile, though her eyes remained listless. A spark of jealousy shone in Setsuna's eyes when he saw Feldt stealing all of Lockon's attention.

"How about you, Tieria?" Lockon asked.

Tieria closed his eyes and scowled. "Ridiculous." To show everyone how moody he was, he stood and stormed away. After that, he headed to the computer lab to log into Veda and update his plan.

Lockon sighed. "Jeez. I don't know what to do about that one."

Lockon sat down to eat his lunch. Across from him, Christina tilted her head down. With all the awkwardness and commotions, she still had hardly touched her lunch, but now that the most popular guy in school was sitting across from her, she was too nervous to eat. When Lockon tried talking to Christina so as to get to know Feldt's friend, his charming smile made Christina turn red and become completely tongue-tied. Lockon gave up after a while and everyone just watched Setsuna play with his _SD Gundam_ figures until lunch ended. "Why me?' Christina thought, reflecting on all the nerve-wracking experiences she'd had that day.

After school, Setsuna was walking to his bus when he was accosted by Saji Crossroad. Saji stood in his way with a friendly grin on his face, but Setsuna just walked right by him.

"Wait! Setsuna!" Huffing, Saji caught up with him again. "I asked to talk with you after school, remember?"

"Gundam…" Setsuna murmured, casting a glance at his appointed school bus.

"Don't worry, I can get my sister to drive you home," Saji said.

Uncertain, Setsuna shifted his feet and kept one eye on the school bus while he lent an ear to Saji.

Saji took a deep breath, then said, "See, I have this problem… I told everybody in the A-Laws Club that I know everything there is to know about _SD Gundam_. Louise is really into it, you see. But I've missed a lot of episodes and now I don't know what to do." Saji clapped his hands together to beg. "Please, help me! I know you've seen all the episodes, multiple times in every language it's ever been dubbed in, and you have all the merchandise and guidebooks! You have to teach me everything!"

Setsuna's eyes lit up, and when he turned to face Saji, he had just one thing to say: "Gundam."

Saji was jubilant. "You'll do it? Thanks a million, Setsuna!"

And that day, Setsuna went with Saji back to his home and enlightened Saji on all the mysteries and wonders of _SD Gundam_.

 _Notes on the story: The scene in the classroom where Setsuna is building a model kit and Christina is irritated with him is based on another show, Tonari no Seki-kun. The Theory of Possibility and Hyper Mega Particle Cannons are a reference to Gundam Unicorn. Christina's awkward lunch is based on an actual scene from the show where she sits down to eat at the same time as Setsuna and Tieria. The pilots' personalities here are based on some quirks and traits they had in the show: In the show, Setsuna often said other character's full names when he saw them and he was also obsessed with Gundams and said Gundam a lot, so here he only says character names and variants of Gundam. In the show, Tieria was obsessed with Veda and Celestial Being's master plan, and often got quite upset and angry whenever something went wrong(such as when he was forced to reveal Nadleeh too soon), so here he has a master plan to get popular that he's created with the help of Veda, and he's always moping when things don't go exactly to plan. Allelujah had a split personality in the show, so here he is often behaving erratically (this is actually a post-writing justification, as all I really wanted was to have him scream, "Marie!" a lot). In the show, Lockon was usually cool and collected and acted as a mentor to some of the other characters, so here I've made him a popular kid who watches out for the other members of Celestial Being. Lastly, I feel the need to give apologies and explanations for a few things: Firstly, for making Christina not be a member of the Celestial Being foster family. The plot worked better when she was a normal kid on the outside of their family, so that's what I went with. Secondly, for making the Dynames and Nadleeh cars. All I can say is that I really wanted to do a joke about Tieria's plan being ruined, but I didn't know exactly how to incorporate the Nadleeh into the story. Lastly, for excluding Lasse and Lichty, and various other members of Celestial Being. But hey, I can only be expected to cram so many characters into a three thousand word story, right?_


	2. The New Transfer Student Banagher Links

_This is the second part of the this Gundam sitcom story. It does get a little bogged down in guest appearances of characters from other Gundam series from this point on, but the main cast is still present in most of these, and after the two Gundam Wing stories I tried to refocus. I'm speaking of things I haven't yet published, of course. It could take a while before I type up the other stories, too, but each chapter tells a complete story, so there's no need to worry about being kept in suspense._ **  
**

* * *

 **The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom**

 **Episode 2: The New Transfer Student Banagher Links**

Mr. Katagiri's class got a new student today. As he stood in front of the classroom introducing himself, something in his pocket vibrated. "Mr. Gilboa, no!" said Banagher Links staring at his smart phone.

"What happened?" asked the teacher, Billy Katagiri.

"He defriended all my social media accounts," Banagher said gravely. "It has to be a mistake… Mr. Gilboa would never…"

"Great. Now can you please go take your seat?" the teacher asked.

"But I wasn't done with my introduction!"

"Excuse me." At the doorway stood Mr. Bushido, a substitute teacher with a special license. He had heard Banagher's outburst and had come to check on the situation. "Is there a problem?"

"I can handle this, Graham!" Billy told him. He pointed Banagher to a seat in the back in front of Setsuna.

"Good," Mr. Bushido said. "Because I've got to go help Vice Principal Almark take over the school."

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Mr. Katagiri asked.

"It can wait," Mr. Bushido said. With that, he departed to carry out his orders from Ribbons.

Mr. Katagiri pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Well, anyway, let's get back to learning, shall we class?"

When Banagher sat down, he got a little fidgety over the conversation he had overheard the teachers having. "I wonder if Principal Corner knows Mr. Almark is gunning for his job. It just isn't right. What do you think?" On this last point, Banagher turned around to Setsuna.

"Gundam," Setsuna muttered in reply. He was deep in concentration and hadn't paid much attention to Banagher's rambling.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Banagher's eyes widened in alarm, because Setsuna was putting together a model GN Drive on his desk.

"Uh oh, Setsuna," whispered Christina, the student to Setsuna's right. "He saw you and now you're going to get in trouble!" She'd been secretly hoping he would get busted for days, especially since his tomfoolery always got her in trouble, but on some occasions her heart wavered to sympathy.

"This isn't right! You shouldn't be back here building that! You should be listening to Mr. Katagiri's lecture!" declared Banagher Links.

"I tell him that every day! He doesn't listen!" Christina replied.

"Ahem!" Billy Katagiri, now standing to the left of Banagher's desk, cleared his throat, causing Christina to yelp. His eyes were focused on Christina and Banagher. After a glance over at Setsuna's desk, Christina saw that the GN Drive had been safety stowed away in his desk where the teacher couldn't see it.

"What is so interesting back here that you can't pay attention? Chatting with your friends? Well, Mr. Links, you're new here, so I'll let you off with a warning. But this isn't the first time you've been distracted, Christina. See me after class."

Christina hung her head and murmured, "But Setsuna was the one who was…"

When lunchtime came, Mr. Katagiri told Christina she had to wash the chalkboard and nobody could go to lunch until she was done.

As Banagher watched Christina wash the board with a look of misery and listened to the grumbling stomachs all around the classroom, he bit his lip. The whole thing just seemed unjust. At last he couldn't take it anymore. "If somebody just helps wash the chalkboard, then you won't need to hold Christina and the rest of the class hostage: I'll do it!" He volunteered for the task and jumped up to the blackboard to help Christina. Mr. Katagiri didn't object, but just went on reading a physics book.

"Banagher Links," Setsuna said, his tone filled with admiration.

With Banagher's help, they were off to lunch in no time. Thankful for his help, Christina invited Banagher to sit with them at her table with Feldt, Setsuna, and Tieria. Christina left the newcomer there to get acquainted with her friends while she got in the lunch line.

"Banagher Links," said Setsuna, introducing the new student to Tieria.

"The new transfer student? Excellent. I can use him in my foolproof plan to become popular!" Tieria said to himself.

"Tieria Erde," warned Setsuna.

"What, he's your friend now, so you won't let me use him as my pawn? Forget you!" In a rage, Tieria took his lunch tray and ran off to the computer room to sulk.

"What was that about?" Banagher asked.

Setsuna ignored his question and got his Gundam model kit out. "Gundam," he muttered.

All of a sudden, the Gundam was snatched by someone standing behind Setsuna and then smashed against the table. "Gundam is the enemy!" the newcomer declared. It was the new typing teacher Marita Cruz.

"I am Gundam!" Setsuna said angrily.

Banagher Links's eyes lit up at the scene and he became worried and anxious. "No way! I've got to tell Mr. Gilboa about this!" But as soon as he took out his phone, Marita snatched it away.

"Miss Marita, give it back!" Banagher pleaded. "And why did you smash Setsuna's Gundam model? Just because you don't like SD Gundam, it doesn't make it right. We should all try to get along."

"Cellphones are also the enemy!" Marita declared. She walked off with the confiscated contraband after giving Banagher a warning and telling him to pick up the cellphone in her office at the end of the school day.

"I'm sure she'll warm up to us," Banagher said with an optimistic smile. "In the meantime, I'll help you rebuild your Gundam model if you want."

So, Banagher and Setsuna started putting the model back together as best they could. Some of the pieces had been smashed badly, but they managed to buff out some of the damage so that they all fit together at least. And the Gundam didn't look too bad, so long as you looked at it from ten feet away.

"So what'd I miss guys?" Christina asked as she sat down next to Feldt.

"Gundam," said Setsuna, Banagher, and Feldt all at once, as they each pointed at the Gundam model.

Christine was weirded out by the exchange. To herself, she muttered, "I need to find new friends."


	3. Episode 3: The Tieria Episode

**The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom**

 **Episode 3: The Tieria Episode**

Right at the beginning of the day Mr. Bushido, substituting for the Tieria's teacher, introduced a new student who looked just like Tieria. "This is Regis Regelia… Rejelle Raga…" Mr. Bushido scratched his head and then gave an expectant look to the new transfer student.

"How could you have forgotten my name?" the transfer student cried out in indignation. "I just told you three minutes ago!"

"Like I care what you name is. Anyway, that's why you're supposed to write it on the dang board!" Mr. Bushido exhaled. "Well, whatever. The point is, she'll be joining us for the rest of the semester."

"I'm a boy!"

"Really? What's up with your high pitch voice, then? Actually, I don't really care. Just take your seat, Rejello."

Back at his desk, Tieria made a fist and grit his teeth when he saw the new arrival. "Curses!" he thought to himself. "Having someone who looks like me in the class can only hurt my popularity! This wasn't part of Veda's plan!"

As Regene Regetta, or Rejello as he would soon become known as, walked down the aisle to his assigned seat, he stopped at Tieria's desk. Smirking, Rejello thought, "Well, well, well! Tieria Erde, so we meet at last. Just so you know I'm going to be more popular than you."

Tieria met Rejello's gaze with a glare. "Why is this weirdo just standing right there and staring at me?" Tieria wondered.

"Uh, transfer student?" said Mr. Bushido. "Your seat is in the front. What are you doing back there?"

Rejello smiled. "Oh, of course." Rejello went and took a seat.

"Curse that transfer student! Trying to act so cool in front of everyone!" Tieria grinned though, as a thought came to him. "But the students here are all too smart to fall for tricks like that. Ha!"

"Whoa, man! That was so cool how you talked back to the teacher, then you just walked down that aisle like that!" one student whispered.

"Why, thank you," Rejello said.

Tieria was furious and snapped his pencil in half when he heard all the students praising Rejello. But when Mr. Bushido frowned and glanced at Rejello and saw his smug look and all the students whispering around him, Tieria's heart skipped a beat and he grinned. "Yes! Punish him for talking during class, Mr. Bushido!"

But Mr. Bushido didn't. He let it slide since Rejello was a new transfer student, and because beating down students wasn't worth the paperwork. Rejello looked over his shoulder at Tieria and smirked.

"Why, you!" Tieria hissed. Another pencil snapped in his hand.

When lunchtime came, Tieria sat down at the usual table, with Lockon, Feldt, Setsuna, and Christina all present. Tieria stole a glance at Lockon and then smirked. "Ha! That Rejello fellow thinks he's so cool, but he's not sitting with the coolest guy in school at lunchtime."

At that moment, Ribbons Almark came into the lunchroom. Ribbons escorted Rejello behind him, and led him right to the A-Laws table. "Now, all of you look after Regene," Ribbons said. As Rejello sat down at the table, he shot a smirk in Tieria's direction.

"This can't be happening! Rejello with the A-Laws? The most popular kids in school?" Tieria snapped another pencil in his hand.

"Hey, why'd you bring a pencil to lunch?" Lockon asked after he heard the pencil snap.

Before Ribbons left the A-Laws table, he murmured something about a plan to them all, and when he walked by Tieria's table, they all heard him mumbling Principal Alejandro's name darkly.

After only a few seconds sitting at the table, Rejello left and came over to Tieria. "Oh, Veda," Tieria sword. Rejello stared and smirked at them for a long while.

"Gundam?" Setsuna asked, testing the waters. This caused Rejello to turn his condescending gaze upon young Setsuna. The two locked eyes and didn't blink.

Lockon decided to step in after a while. "So, you must be the new transfer student, huh?"

"Curses!" Tieria thought. "Why does Lockon have to be so friendly? He'll ruin the plan if he becomes friends with the new transfer student!"

Rejello crossed his arms and went on smirking.

At last, Tieria couldn't take it any longer. "Are you going to say anything, or just keep smirking?" he asked.

A look of surprise came over Rejello. "Wasn't I speaking out loud?"

"Er, no. You weren't," Lockon answered. "You just stood there for a full five minutes without saying a word. It would've been creepy if I wasn't used to Setsuna and Feldt doing that."

"Curses!" Rejello ran off.

"Well, that was weird," Christina said.

Feldt looked up. "What was?"

Christina sighed.

"Gundam," Setsuna explained.

"Oh." Feldt looked back to her food.

In the meantime, Rejello ran into Ribbons Almark in the hallway. "Ah, just the student I was looking for." Ribbons summoned the A-Laws into the hallway for a secret meeting and offered up some new details he had come up with for the plan to overthrow Principal Corner. Rejello listened in silence.

After their scheming ended and Ribbons left, an evil smirk formed on Rejello's lips. "He thinks I'll be helping him become principal, but instead I'll take him down too and become principal myself."

"Uh… I don't really think you can become principal because you're a student," said Rejello's new A-Laws friend Louise.

Rejello smirked at her and after a little while Louise got weirded out. Fortunately, the uncomfortable situation was interrupted when Soma Peries ran down the hallway, and then Allelujah ran after her, screaming, "Marie!"

As lunch neared its end, a frustrated Tieria snapped another pencil, then told all his friends that they would have to be cooler so that he would look good.

"Come on, Tieria. You don't have to be popular. It's all about what's in here." Lockon poked Tieria in the chest and pointed at his heart.

Tieria slapped Lockon's hand away, and then he ran to the computer lab.

"Gundam?" Setsuna said after he had finished strapping on his foam Gundam armor.

"I don't think that's what Tieria meant, buddy," Lockon said.

"Hey, can we stop sitting next to that Tieria guy, Feldt?" Christina whispered.

After Tiera came to the entrance to the computer lab, he took a deep breath. "That guy might be trying to steal my popularity, but at least I'm still the only one who can access Veda."

But when Tieria looked into the lab, Rejello was sitting at Veda's terminal and smirking at him.

"Mr. Gilboa, no…" said Banagher Links, standing next to Tieria in the hallway.

So great was their shock, that both Tieria and Banagher fell to their knees at the same time.

Rejello began cackling, but then something happened to wipe the smile right off his smug face: the computer screen turned red. "Clearance revoked? What?" He typed furiously onto the keyboard, trying to recover his privileges, but the best he could do was to get a diagnostics message that showed who had altered his account's permissions. "Almark!" he swore. He raced out of the computer lab and down the hall. Tieria and Banagher didn't even notice him run by because they were still in shock.

When Rejello found Ribbons in the hallway, he yelled out, "Ribbons Almark!"

Hands in his pocket and with a sly grin, Ribbons turned to face Rejello. "Did you think I wouldn't find out you intended to betray me?"

"Who snitched? Was it Louise? Andre? Mr. Bushido?"

"Well, you really shouldn't have blabbed your plan to so many people… or posted it on social media. But I actually heard it from the listening devices I installed all over the school."

"You paranoid SOB!" Rejello pulled out a BB gun and fired it at the Vice Principal's head. The impact stunned Ribbons and caused him to collapse on the ground. "Yes! I've won!" Rejello began to laugh hysterically. As he continued to laugh, the lunch bell rang, and all the students came out of the cafeteria and saw the grisly scene.

"No. It looks like I win. You're expelled," Ribbons said. As he stood up, he rubbed the sore spot on his temple where he'd been hit.

"N-No! Impossible!" Rejello, a horrified look on his face, aimed the BB gun at Ribbons again. "Ribbons Almark!" He fired a dozen more rounds at the Vice Principal.

"Ow, ow! Stop that! Someone get that thing away from him!"

Some teachers soon grabbed a screaming Rejello by the arms and then escorted him off of school grounds.

"Expelled?" Tieria smirked. "Allelujah!"

"What?" Allelujah asked.

"No, I meant…" began Tieria.

"Gundam," Setsuna proclaimed. He was now covered from head to toe in foam armor.

Tieria allowed a small grin to form on his lips when he saw Setsuna thus arrayed. "Right," Tieria said. "Gundam."

The students all went back to class then, but Ribbons remained where he was. A gray-haired janitor soon arrived to mop up the Vice Principal's blood from the BB pellets. "How I love mopping up operations," the janitor said as he worked.

"Heh!" Ribbons from where he lurked in the shadows. "Soon it'll be the Principal's blood you'll be mopping up!"


	4. Episode 4: Gundam Self-Detonation Code

_Episode 4 of the Gundam 00 sitcom. This one is a crossover with_ Gundam Wing. _Mikazuki from_ Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans _also appears, but he isn't prominent in the story. I would separate the crossovers as special episodes, except that important_ Gundam 00 _characters are also introduced here, and disentangling the plot threads into a different story would take more effort than I'm willing to give._ _I wasn't too thrilled with the third episode about Tieria, but I think this one is probably okay._ **  
**

* * *

 **The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom**

 **Episode 4: Gundam Self-Detonation Code**

As the morning bell drew near, the students of Billy Katagiri's class all filed into the classroom. In the back row were Setsuna, Christina, Feldt, and also Mikazuki. Mikazuki was a quiet student nobody paid much attention to who usually just ate snacks all day. Snacks were forbidden in the classroom, of course, but he had a good spot in the right corner of the room so the teacher never noticed. Today, rather than his usual pomegranates and nuts, he was eating a bag full of candy. Christina took notice of this and was once again annoyed to see someone breaking the rules.

"Hey, where'd you get that, Mikazuki?" Christina asked.

"Chocolate Man gave it to me," Mikazuki answered.

"Chocolate Man?"

After swallowing, Mikazuki nodded. "This guy standing out in front of the school, giving candy to everyone."

"Er…" The description sent red flags off in Christina's mind. "Mikazuki, didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers? You really shouldn't go anywhere near guys like that."

"Christina, be quiet!" Mr. Busido, the substitute teacher, yelled out when he came into the room, causing Christina to yelp. Shaking his head, Mr. Bushido said, "We have a new student today, and you're already being rude. Anyway, go ahead and introduce yourself."

A boy in a green tank top who wore a scowl on his face walked into the room. After giving his name as Heero Yuy, he gave a long speech condemning war and the government's decision to manufacture new weapons.

"That's enough," Mr. Bushido said, raising his hand and cutting Heero's speech short. "Do you really feel that was an appropriate topic for an introductory speech? Anyway, go take that seat in the back next to the brown-haired trouble maker."

Without looking at the teacher, Heero made his way to the back and sat down between Christina and Mikazuki.

"Hey, new neighbor." Christina said as she flashed a grin at the newcomer. "My name is Christina."

Heero looked Christina square in the eyes and declared, "I'll kill you."

"Waaah!" Christina jumped up from her seat as she yelled out.

"How many times are you going to interrupt my lecture?" Mr. Bushido demanded. "Sit down, Christina!"

"Yes sir!" Christina sat down, but watched Heero out of the corner of her eye. She trembled from fear the whole class as Heero's chilling words reverberated in her head. And for once, she was too distracted to notice Sestuna building Gundam 00 from a model kit.

When lunchtime came, Christina stuck close to Setsuna and didn't listen to a word Feldt said to her, instead keeping on the watch for Heero. She was extra grateful Lockon and Tieria were sitting with them; the two older boys were sure to keep Heero from making any moves.

"There was a new transfer student in your class, too?" Lockon said once Christina had told him about Heero.

Tieria narrowed his eyes. "Mine as well." He glared over in the direction of the other newcomers that day as they walked out of the lunch line: three siblings who went by the name of Trinity.

Nena Trinity could be overheard saying, "Yeah, we used to go to a Catholic School, but then we found out we didn't have parents, so we couldn't afford it anymore."

Allelujah interrupted the Trinities' lively conversation when he ran towards the A-Laws table while screaming, "Marie!"

Soma Piers turned red. "Stop embarrassing me! And I'm Soma Piers, not Marie!"

Nena cast a hateful look at the whole table. Under her breath, she hissed, "Having fun while I'm working… You guys should all die!"

Lockon glanced over at the commotion at the A-Laws table, then looked at Setsuna. "Hey, whatever happened with that Saji Crossroads fellow anyway? Weren't you two friends?"

"Gundam," Setsuna said, hanging his head dejectedly.

"As if he'd stay friends with Setsuna once he got in with the coolest kids in school," Tieria said. He slammed his fist onto the table and thought, "Darn it! It should have been me!"

This startled the jumpy Christina, who had spotted Heero in the lunch line and had been keeping an eye on him. But Tieria's outburst distracted her, and when she looked back, Heero was gone. Christina flew into a panic and her gaze tore around the cafeteria. She found Heero again in the back corner, holding his food tray with one hand. But he was glaring straight at her. Heero used his free hand to slash a line across his throat.

"Yeek!" Christina slunk down halfway under the table.

"What's wrong?" Feldt asked while maintaining a passionless mien.

"He's gonna kill me!" She pointed to the corner. Everyone looked to where she indicated, but Heero was no longer there. Instead, Banagher was practicing one of his monologues on his tray of food.

As Banagher rambled on about the beast of possibility to his fruit cup, Riddhe Marcenas, his fellow student, came and put a hand on his shoulder. "Banagher, that A+ didn't just come from us," Riddhe said, giving Banagher a stern rebuke.

"I know that," Banagher replied. "It came from all of us: All of us in the study group."

Seeing this scene, those at Christina's table wondered at why she was so afraid. Eventually they decided that Christina was joking, and a few of them laughed. "I'm sure Banagher will forgive you for whatever you did if you just apologize," Lockon said.

"Enough of this," Tieria said as he stood up. "I'm going to the computer lab."

Christina looked around the cafeteria, but couldn't find Heero anywhere. It made her nervous. "Maybe we should go too," she suggested to Feldt. Feldt nodded.

Tieria ignored the two of them as they tagged along. But when he got to the computer lab, he was shocked by what he saw. At Veda's terminal, and flanked by her two brothers, was Nena Trinity. Her eyes were glowing yellow and there was a smug look on her face.

"What are you doing with Veda? No, my plan!" Tieria wailed.

"It's our plan now," Nena said. She logged out and then she and her brothers left the room.

In his despair, Tieria fell to his knees and then began sobbing.

"Is he going to be okay, Feldt?" a concerned Christina asked.

"Yeah." Feldt put her hand on Tieria's back.

In the meantime, Heero came over to Christina's table, but she was gone when he got there.

"Heero Yuy," Setsuna said. "Gundam?" He showed Heero his Gundam 00 and some SD Gundam figures.

"An SD Gundam fan, huh?" Heero sat down and took out his own Gundam figures. Lockon, a puzzled look on his face, watched as Heero and Setsuna had a mock battle.

"Gundam is the enemy!" cried out Marita Cruz, the new typing teacher. She was always on the lookout for the contraband, and she knew Setsuna carried them.

Heero glanced at the teacher as she advanced towards them. "Looks like there's no choice. Mission accepted." Before Marita could confiscate the toys and models, Heero pulled out a handheld detonator and pulled the switch, causing his figures to explode apart. The explosion destroyed Setsuna's toys as well.

Defeated, Marita Cruz shot the children a dirty look and then walked off in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

"Mission complete." Heero stood and walked off.

"Gundam?" Setsuna asked as tears filled his eyes.

Lockon did his best to cheer him up after what had seemed such a promising friendship ended in self-detonation.

The next day, Tieria and Setsuna were both depressed and Miss Sumeragi considered letting them stay home from school. But Feldt got a call from Christina, who said she wouldn't feel safe if Setsuna didn't come, so Feldt got Lockon to drag Tieria and Setsuna out of bed.

"Come on. Christina and Feldt are counting on you, Setsuna," Lockon said.

"Gundam?"

It was another eventful day in Mr. Katagiri's class. First off, they got another new transfer student: this time a girl with a stern look. As the new transfer student walked to the front of the class to introduce herself, she kept her eyes trained on Heero Yuy in the back row. "My name is Relena Peacecraft. I'm very pleased to meet all of you."

"You can take that seat in front of Setsuna," Mr. Bushido told her.

Relena took the seat Mr. Bushido indicated.

"Wow, you're from the Peacecraft family?" Christina said. "Why'd you come to our school? Weren't you in a private school before?"

Relena smiled at Christina, then answered, "I came here looking for him." She nodded at Heero.

"I don't think you want to talk to him," Christina warned.

"I've found you Heero!" Relena, heedless of Christina's warning, declared.

"Relena… I'll kill you."

"Whoa, Heero, we don't tolerate death threats in this school," said Mr. Bushido, who'd come to investigate after hearing Christina chatting it up again.

"Why are you attacking Heero, Mr. Bushido?" asked Relena. "There's no need to lecture him, is there?"

"But I was trying to… Oh, forget it." Irritated, Mr. Bushido scratched his head. "I don't have time for these capricious students. I'll need all of today's time to finish up the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon unit."

Before leaving, Mr. Bushido glanced in Setsuna's direction when some unusual movement caught his eye. On any other day, Christina would have been glad to let Setsuna be caught at building Gundam models in class, but today she needed him out of detention and in good spirits to protect her from Heero, so she raised her hands and waved them about and cried out, "Mr. Bushido!" to get the teacher's attention.

"Stop interrupting, Christina!" Mr. Bushido yelled. He proceeded back to the front of the class without another glance at Setsuna.

When lunchtime came, Christina sat with the usual gang.

"Another transfer student!" Lockon exclaimed. "What is up with this school?"

"Yeah, and she was kind of weird," said Christina. "She said she transferred here just to find Heero. But Heero just said he was going to kill her like he did to me."

Tieria's eyes lit up when he heard this, but he didn't give voice to the plan he'd formulated. He had to check with Veda first. Nobody noticed when he slinked off.

As Lockon and Christina spoke, Relena came over to their table. "Guys, have you seen Heero? He's been avoiding me. I thought you might know him." With a sigh, she added, "This is the third transfer I've made this month looking for him."

"So you're like his stalker?" Christina asked, freaked out.

"Stalker," Feldt repeated.

"It's not like that. I just want to talk to him and tell him I'm on his side now."

"But didn't he say he was going to kill you, just like he did to me?" Christina asked.

"He said he was going to kill you?!" Relena said, donning an indignant air. "We'll just see about this! I'm the one he's supposed to kill!"

Furious, Relena stormed off to find Heero. "Heero!" she cried out. She managed to find him in the center of the lunchroom. But as she approached, Heero pulled a BB gun on her and Relena froze in her tracks.

Tieria sprung into action: he pulled a high-power water gun on Heero and shot him in the shoulder, causing the other boy to recoil and drop his BB gun. Tieria smirked. "The plan has been messed up since Nadleeh was revealed too soon, but if I stop Heero from bullying Relena and retake Veda from Nena Trinity, I'll be sure to become super popular."

"Get out of the way," Heero said as he reached for the BB gun he had dropped.

Tieria blasted him again with the water gun, soaking his clothes and bringing him to the ground. He was going to blast him a third time, but then Relena jumped in the way.

"Stop it! What do you want to shoot him for?" she cried out angrily.

The whispering among the students intensified then. Startled, Tieria scanned all the scornful eyes watching him and then fell into despair. "No!" He ran from the cafeteria to the computer lab.

"What an idiot!" Nena said, chortling as she and her brothers came out of the lunchroom with their trays and happened upon the scene. From the other end of the lunchroom, Principal Alejandro and Vice Principal Ribbons were watching the Trinities.

"There they go, Ribbons," Alejandro said, an evil grin on his face. "To wipe out all the troublemaking in this school."

"Alright, it's time to execute the plan," said Nena's oldest brother, the most sensible one among them.

"Yeah, yeah," Nena said. But then Nena saw the A-Laws again. Angry, she went over to their table.

"Where are you going, Nena?" her brother cried out.

"Having fun again while I work! Just die!" Nena threw her tray of mashed potatoes and pumpkin pudding onto the head of Louise Halevy.

Louise shrieked and then turned around with a furious look on her face and there saw Nena's smug expression. "You hateful, spiteful, little brat!" cried out Louise.

The A-Laws all stood and pelted Nena with food. Nena cried out and ran back to her brothers.

"Nobody does that to my sister!" said Nena's second brother. "Fly, my pretties!" he cried out as he threw handfuls of peas at the A-Laws.

Pretty soon, the whole cafeteria erupted into a food war.

"Is that how you saw your plan going, sir?" Ribbons asked, a mocking grin on his lips.

"Shut up, Ribbons."

In the confusion, Heero Yuy slipped away and made his way to the computer lab. He used an old computer to hack into the administrative mainframe of the school. Once he was in, he read off his student record and his unpaid student fees, then he deleted all his registration records. Basically he wiped out all evidence he had ever been there. With that done, he walked out of the computer lab with a calm look of victory. "Mission complete." He walked right out of the school in the middle of the day, and the guards couldn't stop him because scanning his student identification card and using their facial recognition system turned up nothing in the databank, and thus they couldn't prove he was a student at the school. They did call the police to take care of the truant, but Heero was long gone by the time they got there.

In the weeks that followed, Tieria remained depressed, but managed to recover Veda's terminal. Despite Heero's disappearance from school, Christina kept looking over her shoulder nervously. Relena moved to a new school shortly after. She told her new friends that she was going to look for Heero again.

"Do you think he's really gone?" Christina asked at lunchtime.

"Yes," Feldt said, nodding.

Christina exhaled. Setsuna seemed gloomy though. "Gundam…" Despite their differences, he'd felt a sense of comradery with Heero.

"Feldt, don't you think it's weird that Setsuna only ever says, 'Gundam'? Can he even say anything else?" asked Christina.

"He says names, too," Feldt said. She put her hand on Setsuna's shoulder and shook him out of his reverie.

"Feldt Grace," Setsuna said.

Feldt nodded at Christina.

"See, he says more than just Gundam," Lockon said with a grin.

"I know, but what I meant was…" Christina gave a big sigh and gave up.

"Just shut up! Don't you fools know the plan is ruined?" Tieria said, still in despair.

Meanwhile, Principal Alejandro Corner and Vice Principal Ribbons were escorting Chocolate Man off of school grounds and into the back of a police car.

"I swear, nothing weird was going on. I only wanted to give the children candy. I'm a respected member of the Five Stars of Gjallarhorn."

"Yeah right. It isn't even Halloween. You can tell it to the judge, freak," Ribbons said.

Chocolate Man was hauled off to the police station and soon after slapped with an order banning him from being within ten miles of a school.


	5. Episode 5: Too Many Transfer Students

**The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom**

 **Episode 5: Too Many Transfer Students**

One week later, three more students transferred into Setsuna's class. Their names were Quatre, Trowa, and Duo.

"What's with this class and transfer students?" thought Christina. "It's ridiculous!"

Meanwhile, Duo was mouthing off in the opposite back corner where Mikazuki used to sit about how school and learning was a waste of time. Christina felt bitter that he wasn't getting called out by the teacher for it. She was so aggravated that she forgot about wondering where Setsuna was. Feldt had told her that he hadn't stayed home from school, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Christina wasn't the only one aggravated by Duo's ranting. Finally, Quatre couldn't take it anymore. "You don't like learning? Then you shouldn't be going to school at all!" he burst out, immediately getting everyone in the room's focus.

"Calm down, Quatre," Trowa said.

"Trowa! You're taking his side? I can't believe this!"

"A world where you can voice your discontent with the school system suits me just fine," answered Trowa.

"That's it! We'll settle this in the courtyard at lunchtime," Quatre told Trowa.

"Now hold on: no matter how ya look at it, you're clearly the bad guy here," Duo told Quatre.

"This doesn't concern you, Duo," Trowa told him.

"But it's my fault you two are arguing in the first place," Duo muttered, feeling bad about having broken up a promising friendship of three minutes.

Fortunately for the transfers and unfortunately for Christina, Mr. Busido was finishing the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon Unit today and nothing was going to distract him from his rant.

So lunchtime arrived and Trowa and Quatre met to have their fight. By then, Quatre's rage had subsided, and his eyes softened when he saw Trowa. "What are we doing? This isn't right. We shouldn't be fighting."

Trowa raised his arms in surrender.

"What are you doing? I was the one who surrendered first, remember?" Quatre reminded him.

So the two hugged it out and their friendship was saved.

Duo was moved to tears by the remarkable scene, and Christina was a sympathetic crier, so she cried too. "I'm glad things worked out alright," Duo said. But when Duo saw Feldt staring just a little too keenly at the touching scene, he pulled out a flare to block her view. "Look, lady, I know you're curious or whatever, but you can't look. It's rude. Just move along now."

Feldt looked downcast as she left, and Christina ran after her. "What a jerk," Christina said after stopping Feldt from running into a wall; Feldt's eyes were still watering from the flare.

"Darn it!" Tieria said, appearing right next to Christina and making her jump with his exclamation. "I was supposed to fight the winner of that fight, and then I would have been popular enough to join the A-Laws table! But now I have to go input this data and reconfigure the plan!" Tieria chewed his thumbnail as he thought.

"Weaklings!" A voice rang out through the cafeteria. Wufei, a boy who didn't even belong to the school, pointed at the gathering of Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. Wufei couldn't stand seeing them resolve their problems peacefully. He clenched his teeth and raised his fists.

Nena Trinity and her brothers, who also had gotten a bad impression of the new transfer students, leapt up from their seats and hurried to Wufei's side. "Yeah, let's beat up these punks for making a scene at our school!" said Nena's brother. Wufei immediately punched him in the face, then charged at Duo.

"I'll take on all of you!" Wufei said.

Quatre raised his hands up. "Hold on! We should all be friends!"

As Wufei pushed Duo back, he took a swipe at Quatre's face and floored him.

The Principal saw what was happening and tried to stop it, but then Wufei screamed and charged at him. Finally, Principal Alejandro got fed up; he twisted Wufei's arm behind his back and shoved him into a wall. Ribbons, a gleeful grin on his face, taped the whole thing on his cellphone. "Exactly as planned!" Ribbons said. Tieria overheard this declaration and became jealous.

"You're not even a student here! Get out!" Principal Alejandro said.

Wufei was released and since he was depressed at having been beaten, he walked away with slumped shoulders. Quatre and Trowa tried to console him, but he got mad and shoved them away.

"I guess he's not of the race that knows Gundam," said Quatre.

"Gundam?" asked Setsuna. He fell out into the hallway after finally managing to open his locker from the inside.

 _Notes: "the race that knows Gundam" - This is a reference to "the race that knows Joseph" from the_ Anne of Green Gables _series. It's not vital to know what it means here. I thought of replacing it since it doesn't seem quite appropriate for the audience of the story, but I couldn't really think of any better way to mention Gundam so that Setsuna's appearance makes sense._


	6. Episode 6: The End of Gundam

_Many thanks to the two people who actually have been reading these! This is the last of these stories that I wrote. As I said previously, I tried to make this one more about the_ Gundam 00 _characters. Not that the_ Gundam Wing _episodes weren't fun, but I feel like they got way offtrack. This isn't exactly an ending to the whole series, but I don't have any real plans to continue this. I hesitate to say this because I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but I do have one more idea for a story. There's no saying when or if I'll write it though, so please consider this the end for now. If you notice any grammar or spelling errors, let me know. I kind of rushed on typing this out.  
_

* * *

 **The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom**

 **Episode 6: The End of Gundam**

"As you know, Ribbons, there have been a disturbing number of incidents at the school lately," Principal Corner announced.

A bored Ribbons stared at his fingernails. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I've been investigating them, and I've come to a realization."

Ribbons stiffened up. A bead of sweat appeared on his brow as he began to wonder if Corner had found out about his plan. Cautiously, he asked, "Er… And what did you find out, sir?"

"I've found the root cause of all the school's problem, Ribbons! It's this SD Gundam show! I overheard multiple students, all troublemakers, talking about it at lunch, and there have been multiple cases of students bringing in Gundam toys. And no doubt it's also the cause for this ridiculous influx of transfer students. It cannot be allowed to continue. Call a school assembly for third and fourth periods immediately!"

"Yes sir!" Ribbons said, breathing a sigh of relief. But something gave him pause. "Third and fourth periods… But wait… That's when most of the math classes take place."

"This is more important, Ribbons! Besides, we can't very well interrupt the classes for teaching national test-taking skills!"

So Ribbons called the school to the assembly, much to the chagrin of Mr. Bushido, whose final lecture on mega hyper particle canons was postponed once more. The students filed into the gymnasium and crammed into the bleachers. Bored looks were all around; even math class was better than one of Principal Corner's assemblies.

Tieria, sitting with his classmates, eyed the A-Laws with a smirk. He'd been studying up on their favorite television show, SD Gundam, and had no doubts he would infiltrate their little group in no time and ascend to popularity. At that very moment, Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy were chatting away about the show. The school was in for a shock.

"Listen up, students!" Alejandro Corner shouted. "This SD Gundam show has been causing a lot of problems in my school: bringing hazardous plastic toys into these once safe halls, inspiring violence and troublemaking, not to mention the ridiculous influx of transfer students. Well, there'll be no more of it. SD Gundam is banned from these hallowed halls of indoctri- of learning. If I so much as hear Gundam, you're out! Expelled!"

Setsuna's eyes went wide and in shock he exclaimed, "Gund-", but fortunately Lockon was there to clamp a hand over his foster sibling's mouth.

"Oh no!" Christina thought. "I mean, I do want to see Setsuna get in trouble, but getting expelled is just excessive!"

Tieria, shocked, slid out from his bleacher seat and fell to his knees. "No… My plan is ruined…"

Setsuna, seeing Tieria in front of him, reached out to touch his back, and consoling said, "Gund-", but was interrupted again.

"Setsuna, shhhh!" Christina said.

Mr. Bushido, at the head of his class, which just so happened to be to Christina's left, smacked Christina in the back of the head. "Pay attention to the assembly," he said.

"Ow!" Christina rubbed her head, and then looked back toward the center of the gymnasium. "But the principal's just standing there looking at his watch," she grumbled.

"Uh, are you going to dismiss the students?" Ribbons asked.

"I'm just letting the message sink in," Principal Corner said. "Besides, assemblies legally have to take up at least a whole class period, and I only had the one announcement."

"Unbelievable." Ribbons slid his hand across his eye. As he reflected on the principal's incompetence, he glared at Alejandro from behind.

Once the principal fell silent, the students all murmured in outrage at the announcement, which prompted Ribbons to yell at them to shut up and to remind them that an assembly was in progress. The students waited an agonizing two minutes in total silence before starting up again, and this time Ribbons, seeing that Principal Alejandro was still just watching his watch, just gave up.

"Darn it!" swore Tieria internally. "I have to get to Veda right away to reconfigure the plan, but that principal is holding us here for no good reason!" He looked to the doorway at the end of the bleachers, and at the crowd of students between him and it. There was no way to slip away without getting caught, and if he was caught, not only would Tieria get in trouble, but he'd be the laughing stock of the whole school.

In the meantime, Lockon was scratching his head, a concerned look on his face. "This is bad. We have to find a way to keep Setsuna out of trouble." He looked to Christina and Feldt, sitting in front of him. "You two will have to watch over him and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid since you're in his class. Once this assembly ends, I'll get Allelujah to help me empty out his locker of you-know-whats."

"Okay." Feldt gave a nod of her head.

"We'll do our best!" Christina said. She didn't feel up to the task, but didn't want to let Lockon down.

Setsuna looked up at Lockon with a pitiable mien. "Lockon Stratos?" he asked in a worried tone.

Lockon grinned and tousled Setsuna's hair. "Don't worry, little guy. Everything is going to be okay."

"Ten…Nine…" Principal Corner began counting off aloud the last few ticks of his watch. "Three…Two…One… Alright, Ribbons, get these students back to class." The Principal immediately headed off to his office so he could gloat about being such an effective ruler of the school, leaving an annoyed Ribbons to methodically dismiss the students row by row.

Before heading back to class, the A-Laws stopped to complain to Ribbons. "It really isn't fair!" Louise said. "SD Gundam hasn't caused any problems at our school! It's just a really cool show!" Soma Piers, Andrei Smirnov, and Saji Crossroad all agreed with her.

"Don't worry about it too much," the Vice Principal said, donning a dark expression. "Go along with it for a few days. After that… Well, you'll see."

The A-Laws were much relieved by the Vice Principal's reassurances, and went back to class with good cheer.

The Trinities, on the other hand, were extremely jealous to see the Vice Principal talking to the A-Laws. "Those guys should just die!" Nena said.

"Yeah, acting like they're so great just because the Vice Principal talks to them. Well, we're the Principal's favorites!" said her brother.

Tieria, as soon as his row was dismissed, bolted out past everyone, heading to the computer lab. "The plan is the most important thing right now! Getting back to class can wait!"

Next Mr. Bushido's class was dismissed. Setsuna, Feldt, and Christina went back to their classroom under the watchful eyes of their substitute teacher. The whole while they walked, Christina kept worrying Setsuna would let "Gundam" slip out of his mouth, but he kept quiet the whole time. When they got back to class without any incidents, Christina exhaled. "Setsuna knows he can't get up to his usual antics. Maybe keeping him out of trouble won't be so hard." Christina relaxed and listened to Mr. Bushido's lecture. Then a few minutes after class started back up, Feldt poked her and the other girl pointed at Setsuna.

"Waaah!" Christina cried out in alarm. Setsuna had all of his SD Gundam two inch figures on his desk and was having a mock battle that involved figures colliding and then being thrown high up into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling.

"Christina, don't interrupt!" Mr. Bushido yelled out from the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Christina said as she threw her body over Setsuna's desk to hide all the toys.

Mr. Bushido looked annoyed (though it was kind of tough to tell since he was wearing a mask) "Christina, please stop harassing Setsuna. He's a hard-working student who always listens to my lectures." Shaking his head, he returned to his lecture.

Class was dismissed without any further incident.

Meanwhile, Tieria had finished his recalculations in Veda. He stared at the output with a look of disbelief. "No, this can't be right. The surest way to popularity is… but I'll get expelled with ninety-nine percent certainty!" Tieria closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Very well, Veda: I'll do it."

"Who do you think he's talking to, Mr. Gilboa?" Banagher said to an empty seat in the computer lab.

After getting Veda to print him out a hall pass, Tieria strutted onward out into the hallway with a confident stride.

At the same time, Lockon and Allelujah were clearing out Setsuna's locker and stuffing everything into a gym bag. "Ah, it's no use," Lockon said as he put down his cellphone after his twelfth time trying to call their foster mother, Miss Sumeragi. "She must have gone out for a drink or something. I'll just have to take the stuff with me when we go home."

"Maybe Marie and her friends could help," Allelujah suggested. "To keep Setsuna out of trouble, I mean. They like SD Gundam, too."

"Yeah. We'll ask them at lunchtime."

Through a series of miracles, Christina managed to keep Setsuna out of trouble until lunchtime. Setsuna headed over to the usual table, but soon after he had sat down, Allelujah summoned the A-Laws over.

"Hey, Setsuna! Long time no see!" said Saji Crossroad.

"Gundam," Setsuna said.

"How adorable," Louise said when she saw Setsuna playing with his Gundam toys. She pet Setsuna's head.

"I asked Marie and her friends to help us out, Setsuna," Allelujah said.

Soma Piers crossed her arms. "I'm only doing this out of consideration for my fellow foster siblings, not for you!" she obstinately declared to Allelujah.

"Marie!" Allelujah cried out in dismay.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you a bunch!" said Lockon.

The A-Laws dragged Setsuna off to their table. They chatted about SD Gundam while Setsuna continued playing with his toys. "Gundam?" he asked warily when he saw Marita Cruz patrolling the lunch rows.

"Oh, don't worry. The Vice Principal assured us nobody is going to enforce the Principal's new rule," Soma told him.

"Gundam…" Setsuna murmured. He started tossing his figures up at the ceiling again. When Christina saw this, she gasped, but Lockon assured her that it was out of her hands.

After having made preparations for his plan, Tieria arrived late to the lunchroom. When he saw Setsuna at the A-Laws table, he was furious with jealousy. He slammed his fist down onto the table, causing Christina to yelp.

"Never mind," Tieria thought with a smirk. "My plan is foolproof." He stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Gundam!" Students stared, but the teachers ignored him. Tieria ended up looking like a fool. "No!" he cried. He dashed to the computer lab so he could hide from his shame and embarrassment until the end of time.

After a week, everybody forgot about the Gundam ban and things went back to normal. The students also forgot about Tieria's outburst, but Tieria didn't believe Lockon when he said so, so he continued to hide in the computer lab. Though he never lost his open invitation, Setsuna left the A-Laws table and returned to sit with his usual crew. Lockon was often busy with sports and with hanging out with his teammates Lichty and Lasse, but he always made time for his foster siblings. Feldt kept her vigil of silence, only occasionally breaking it to say a word to Christina. And on many days afterwards, the lunchroom was graced with Allelujah chasing Soma Piers around, screaming, "Marie!" As for Vice Principal Ribbons, his plan to usurp the position of principal was entering its final stage.

Vice Principal Ribbons stood in front of the Principal's office with an evil grin. "Excellent!" Ribbons cackled at his brilliance at having gotten the whole school to disobey Corner's edict. "How does it feel to have your orders undermined and your power eroded? It's only a matter of time now!"

Behind the Principal's door, Principal Alejandro Corner leaned back in his chair and hummed. He was completely unaware his orders weren't being followed and, in fact, he was quite pleased with himself for having fixed the school. The Principal, also oblivious to the fact that the Vice Principal had handled all the discipline problems for the past few weeks without reporting any of them, thought that no new trouble had occurred since his assembly.


	7. Episode 7: A Missing Setsuna

_Alright, I've finally put together that last story I mentioned. And this one will be the last one I write for this series. I hope that anyone who's read them all will give me some feedback. It doesn't need to be editor level stuff: even simple comments just saying, "I liked this part, and disliked this part," are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

 **The Celestial Being Foster Home: A Gundam 00 School Sitcom**

 **Episode 7: A Missing Setsuna**

"Gundam…" It was the end of the school day, and Setsuna was making his way to the circle of yellow school buses in the school's parking lot. As he boarded, he held his new Gundam 00 and Gundam Exia model kits close to his face.

"This is unacceptable!" Tieria moaned. "Miss Sumeragi was supposed to pick us up from school! Riding home on the bus was not part of the plan! I'll never get popular if I'm stuck riding the bus home like some loser!"

Lockon chuckled nervously. "Uh huh. And how exactly is getting a ride home with your foster mother any cooler?"

A pouty look on his face, Tieria crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "What's got her so busy anyway? I bet she just went to drink with Professor Katagiri again! Irresponsible woman!"

"Hey, don't say that!" said Allelujah. "Miss Sumeragi does her best for us!"

Lockon sighed and shook his head. "Right. Hey…" Something seemed off. It was too quiet. Lockon glanced behind him and did a head count. Christina was prattling on to Feldt, who nodded and nodded. Allelujah was getting a head start on his homework, though he kept accidentally writing Marie in all the answers and then quickly erasing it. There was Tieria, of course, sitting next to Lockon in an effort to capitalize on his popularity. But someone was missing. "Uh, guys… Where's Setsuna?"

Everyone cast their glances about the bus for a moment, and then shrugged.

"The poor fool probably got on the wrong bus," Tieria said.

"Ah, cripes!" Lockon slapped his hand against his face.

"Gundam?" Setsuna looked up from his Gundam 00 and Gundam Exia's fateful battle for a moment when the unfamiliar scenery outside his window caught his eye. He took a look at the other people on the bus. Everyone around him was an unfamiliar face, too. Thinking back, he realized he'd been so excited about completing his new Gundam 00 model kit in class that he hadn't paid much attention when boarding the bus.

On the other bus, the whole Celestial Being foster family was in a panic.

"What are we going to do?!" cried out Allelujah. "Marie! Marie!"

"Getting on the wrong bus and getting lost! What an embarrassing thing for him to do! Doesn't that fool know how this will reflect on me if it gets out? The plan will be ruined!"

"Setsuna is lost, Feldt!" As she yelled these words, Christina shook Feldt by the shoulders. "This is bad! This is terrible! He won't even be able to ask for help getting home since all he ever says is 'Gundam'!"

"Oh no," Feldt said, a blank expression on her face.

"Marie!" Allelujah yelled again.

"Wait, that's not a bad idea!" Lockon said. "Call Marie and she can get her A-Law friends to look for Setsuna!"

Faster than lightning, Allelujah whipped out his cellphone and chose the first number on his speed dial.

Soma Peries was chatting with her adopted brother, Andrei Smirnov, when she got Allelujah's call. She was severely irritated when she read who the caller was. "I told that fool to stop calling me! Ugh! I'm going to have to change my number!" Soma hung up on the call and tried to get back to her chat, but her phone was soon ringing again. After hanging up on Allelujah three times, Soma was fuming. "If he calls one more time…" It was then that Allelujah sent her a text.

"What's this? Huh? Setsuna got on the wrong bus?" Soma kneeled on her chair so she could look into the back rows of the bus. Sure enough, she spotted Setsuna in a chair by himself, staring blankly at two Gundam toys in his hands.

Soma grimaced. "Oh, great." She sent a text to Lockon telling him she'd found Setsuna and would get him home. She explained the situation to Andrei and asked him to tell their father where she was going. The next time the bus came to a stop, she moved back to sit with Setsuna.

"Marie Parfacy?" Setsuna asked.

In a harsh tone, Soma corrected him: "I'm Soma Peries." Irritated, she snatched away his Gundam 00 to examine its specifications. "So gaudy… What is it that makes these ones superior to the Zaku?"

"Gundam," Setsuna muttered. He felt apprehensive to have Gundam 00 in enemy hands. He knew he'd have to recover it before the secrets of the twin GN drive were stolen.

Having received Soma's text, Lockon announced the good news to everyone. "Good news, everyone! Soma says she's found Setsuna and she'll get him home!"

"Why'd Marie text you instead of me?" Allelujah whined. "Marie!"

Christina rubbed her eyes, but couldn't stop her tears and her sobbing. "Waaah! Isn't that great, Feldt? I'm so relieved!"

"Yeah," answered Feldt.

At the next bus stop, Soma snatched Setsuna's hand and dragged him off the bus. "Come on! We've got a long way to walk, so stop dragging your feet! A-Laws always complete their missions!"

After they'd gone a little while, Soma stopped at a corner. Her eyes lit up when she saw an older, college age boy. "Hey, that's Kira Yamato! He's studying to be a wedding coordinator, and he's a friend of my father's! Stay here and I'll ask if he'll give you a ride home." Soma went to Kira and got his attention with a salute.

Knowing this would be his only chance to protect the secrets of the Gundam, Setsuna ran down a back alley before Soma could get back.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato! Your assistance with this situation is appreciated." After securing Kira's cooperation, Soma made to go back to retrieve Setsuna, but got a nasty surprise when she found him missing. "Setsuna? Where'd he go? I turned my back on him for thirty seconds and he…That little fool! Argh! I'll have to get all the A-Laws to help look for him!"

In a nearby alleyway, Setsuna stopped by a dumpster. "Gundam…" He looked back, and for a moment, he wondered if he should just go back to Soma. Protecting the secrets of the Gundam was important, but so was getting home. Before he could decide what to do, the lid from the dumpster behind him was thrown open, and Marita Cruz jumped out. "Gundam is the enemy!" she yelled.

Frightened, Setsuna ran as the new typing teacher chased him through the back alleys. When he finally lost her, Setsuna was more lost than ever.

Once Soma Peries sent out a group text explaining the situation, the A-Laws search for Setsuna began.

"Hey, you know, I have finals to study for," said Kira Yamato, a sheepish look on his face. "It isn't fair of you to force me to do this."

"I'm not forcing you to do this," Soma pointed out. "Nobody forced you to help. Nobody bent your arm behind your back, nobody put a gun to your head, nobody did anything to coerce you! You volunteered. You're the one who got into the cockpit of this search operation. So quit your whining!"

Kira grimaced and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but… I still feel like I don't really have a choice."

"Alright A-Laws!" Andrei Smirnov announced over the A-Laws' group chat. "We'll each sweep a different sector and mow down any enemies we see.

"Huh? Mow them down?" said Louise.

"Er, I mean, we'll find the kid and rescue him. No one escapes the A-Laws."

"Lockon Stratos?" cautiously, Setsuna approached a young man in a back alley who was smoking a cigarette. The young man bore an uncanny resemblance to Lockon Stratos, but there was definitely something off about him.

At his approach, the young man gave Setsuna a funny look. "What the heck do you want, brat?" he asked.

"Lockon Stratos?" Setsuna asked again.

"Lockon…" A wry grin crept across the boy's lips. "Oh, I get it. You're one of the kids from the orphanage, huh? Is Lockon the new name they gave my brother, Neil? Well, you've got the wrong guy. I'm not some goody two-shoes like my brother. So beat it already."

Setsuna kept his gaze trained on Lockon's brother, but the older boy kept waving him away, so Setsuna reluctantly made his way back towards the main street. Before he could get out of the alley, his way was blocked by a well-dressed blonde man.

"Young man, would you like some candy?" The blonde man pulled a satchel out of his pocket and kneeled down to offer it to Setsuna. The man donned a polite smile, but there was something creepy about his eyes and the way he ran his hand through his hair.

"Gundam…" Setsuna said uncertainly.

"You don't need to be nervous," the blonde man said. "I'm a well-respected member of the Gjallarhorn Company's Five Stars. So go ahead and take a treat for yourself."

Setsuna took a step back. "Gundam…"

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" Lockon's brother strolled up behind Setsuna and faced the weird man.

"Leave him alone?" The blonde man's grin widened, but the corners of his mouth twitched. "Why, I'm not doing anything to him. I'm only offering him some candy."

"Well, he doesn't want it, mister. So just leave him alone." Lockon's brother turned to Setsuna and said, "I told you to get out of here already, didn't I? So get going!"

"I think there's been a misunderstanding here," began the blonde man. "I'm a very powerful man in Gjallarhorn, you see and-"

"Listen, creep, this is my turf, so you better back off the kid."

While Lockon's brother and the blonde man argued, Setsuna dashed by out onto the main street. He worried that the blonde man might try to follow him, so he looked around for somewhere he could hide that would be safe from the man. There was a hospital nearby, so he ran through the doors. He found his classmate, Banagher Links, at the front desk. Setsuna watched as the scene unfolded.

"If someone just donates blood, then the people who need transfusions won't have to suffer! I'll do it!" said Banagher.

"Yeah, but you need a guardian's permission to donate, kid."

"Mr. Gilboa will sign for me! I'll call him right now!" When Banagher pulled out his phone, his eyes went wide. "Mr. Gilboa, no!" He fainted. Hospital staff put him on a rolling bed and immediately carted him off to a room.

"Banagher Links," Setsuna said gravely. He took a seat in the waiting room and played with his Gundams for a while.

Soon after, Miss Sumeragi was carried in on a stretcher by paramedics. Billy Katagiri, a worried look on his face, walked with her. "I told her not to drink anymore, but she just wouldn't listen! Is she going to be alright?"

"Get me another!" Miss Sumeragi yelled. Her face was flushed deep red.

"It might just be intoxication, sir, but we're going to check on her liver just to be safe. One things for sure though: she's going to have one heck of a hangover."

"Sumeragi Noriega," Setsuna said.

"Hey, who's that kid? Is he one of the patients?" asked the woman at the front desk.

Setsuna wasn't keen on his teacher finding him and giving him more homework, so he dashed for the front door and got out of there before the hospital staff could catch him.

It was dark outside, and exhaustion and desperation hit Setsuna when he got through the doors. He ran out onto the streets. The cars honking at him and the bright street lights disorientated him so that he didn't know where he was running to, and he ran headfirst into a woman with long black hair.

"Are you alright, little one?" the woman offered her hand and a warm smile. Setsuna hesitated. "You don't need to be scared. I run a daycare, so looking after children is my job. My name is Marina Ismail. What's yours?"

Setsuna got up on his own. He looked around uncertainly before answering. "Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Are you lost, Setsuna? Do you need help?"

"Gundam…" Setsuna nodded.

"It'll be alright." Marina's grin widened. "Here. Take my hand. I'll take you to my daycare and we'll figure something out for getting you home."

Setsuna hesitated again, but Marina's kind smile disarmed him. He tucked Gundam 00 into his pocket. Then he took Marina's hand and let her lead him.

As they walked together, Setsuna played with Gundam Exia. Marina frowned and looked sad when she saw the toy. "That TV show… It's all about using violence to solve problems. I don't believe in that. We should all try to get along and live peacefully. That's why I teach the kids at the day care to be kind to one another, and why I only let them play with stuffed bunnies and giraffes. No toy guns or swords."

Setsuna shot a look at Marina. "I am Gundam!"

Marina gasped and held a hand to her lips. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry… It wasn't right of me to question your beliefs. I'm sure you've had a difficult life. But can you really not believe in pacifism? Must you use that toy for fighting?"

Setsuna went silent.

"It's so sad… But, you know, I'm going to wish for a day when you don't have to play with that toy. And you can't shoot down wishes, so my wish will make it even over the enemy's airspace to reach you."

"Gundam?" Setsuna looked up at Marina as she grinned down at him.

"Hey, there he is!"

Saji Crossroads and Louise Halevy raced over to Setsuna and Marina. After having searched for Setsuna for the past few hours, the two had to stop and catch their breath a moment.

Saji leaned in towards Setsuna. "Buddy, everyone's looking for you and they're really worried!"

"Yeah! Sheesh, why'd you wander off when Soma told you to stay put?" asked Louise.

"Gundam," Setsuna said unrepentantly.

"Are you two this boy's friends?" asked Marina. "He had me worried, but it looks like he's in good hands."

"Yeah! Thank you for finding him, Miss," said Louise as she bowed to Marina.

"No problem," Marina answered.

Saji and Louise each took one of Setsuna's hands and led him off. "Don't worry," Saji said. "My house isn't far from here. I'll get my sister to drive you home."

Setsuna looked back at Marina. She smiled and waved at him.

When Setsuna got back home, he was swarmed by his family members. Lockon picked him up and hugged him. "Little buddy, don't make us worry like that!"

"Yes, if you pull another stunt like this, you'll ruin the plan!" said Tieria.

"I'm just so glad you're alright!" said Allelujah, tears in his eyes.

Feldt crossed her arms and looked away. Seeing Lockon hug Setsuna made a gleam of jealousy appear in her eyes. She wondered if she should try running away from home.

Soon after Setsuna's arrival, Miss Sumeragi stormed into the room, with Billy Katagiri trailing behind her.

"I told you I'm fine!"

"But-"

"Get out of here, Billy!"

"Ugh." Professor Katagiri went back out the door.

"Well, you lot, everything alright?" Miss Sumeragi asked as she turned her attention to the children gathered in the living room.

"Everything's fine," Lockon answered.

"We were really worried about you when the hospital called, Miss Sumeragi!" Tears were streaming down Allelujah's eyes in droves. "I'm so glad you're alright! With that, and with what happened to Setsun-"

"Everything was fine while you were gone!" Lockon repeated.

"Good. I need to take a nap." Miss Sumeragi pinched her forehead and grimaced.

"I'll make dinner!" Allelujah cried out.

"You're a good kid, Allelujah. Wake me up when it's done." Miss Sumeragi stopped in the doorway to her room. She looked back and smiled at all the children. "You're all good kids. Haven't given me any trouble yet. Well, at any rate, not too much trouble."

"And we don't plan on giving you any, right guys?" Grinning, Lockon put an arm around Setsuna and a disgruntled Tieria.

"Gundam!" answered Setsuna.

* * *

 _Alright. This will probably be the last story I do in this series. I give no guarantees, but it's definitely certainly probably the last one I'll write. The reason is that it's now been a pretty long while since I last saw_ Gundam 00 _(or any Gundam show)_ , _so I don't know how well I can continue writing these characters. I won't say anything about the quality of writing, but I'm pretty satisfied with the series in that I got through all the ideas I had. I even managed to get my idea of Lyle being a delinquent on the streets. I didn't get to use him to his full potential, and I didn't even get to mention his name, but oh well. I didn't have a full story to go along with that idea anyway. So, anyone who has gotten this far, thanks for reading._


End file.
